Dreamcatcher
by Alien She
Summary: And sometimes he would hear a gentle voice whisper, "for your protection." Drabbles based on the TwinParadoxSlayers crack!theory.
1. Clothes

So I got into the TwinParadoxSlayers crack!theory going on in Fairy Tail and I LOVE it. I have not written in a long, long, _very long _time. So I am a bit out of touch with writing. These are just going to be drabbles. So don't expect a lot from me.

* * *

**Rouge.**

1. Clothes.

Rouge always felt secure with the extra layers of clothing.

Whenever he was asked why he insited on all those layers, he would simply state that he liked dressing that way, and no one question him further. The truth was he honeslty didn't know why he always wore extra clothing; the shields on his legs, and even the heavy cape. Somehow the extra clothing provided security for the dragon slayer, so he never really thought about it too much. Sometimes though, on days when he thinks that maybe he didn't need the leg shields, he would hear a voice that would remind him of cold nights and the feel of a hand stroking his face gently whisper,_ "for your protection."_


	2. Hair

another short one! enjoy (:

* * *

2. Hair

Lector once asked the twin dragon slayers why they styled their hair the way they did. Their answers were simple, for Sting it was, "because I look cool," and for Rouge, "I just do." Lector thought about it, and decided the answers satisfied him.

It wasn't until he saw Rouge and Sting standing face to face against Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox (and noticing the similarities between the four slayers), that he thought, maybe there was another reason for their choice of hairstyles.


	3. Waiting

AN: Another one! this one is only a tiny bit longer. (I might update it later on 'cause I'm not satisfied with this one just yet.)

* * *

**Sting**

3. Waiting

For as long as he can remember, he has never been a patient person. He hated waiting. He especially hated when he would wait for Rouge to come back form a solo mission, or when he would wait on Lector who decided to go off somewhere.

His guldmates (he cant really call them friends, the only friends are Lector, Frosch, and Rouge) believe its due to his personality. Sting has never corrected them, but he knows that isn't the reason. He can't tell them that whenever he is waiting for one of his three (only) friends, the fear starts from the depth of his stomach, and slowly creeps up to take hold of his heart. But when Rouge or Lector finally show up, fire spreads from his heart to his entire body, getting rid of the horrible feeling.

But on the days when Rouge would be late from a mission, the cold fingers of terror would grip his heart and his eyes would start to burn (but tears never came out) and he would faintly hear the sobbing of a woman begging for someone to return. And then Rouge will show up, and the fire would sweep throughout his body and he can't help but smile (no matter how much he tries to force himself not to).

Sting hates how his body reacts, hates how he starts to hear her cries (he never can remember who that annoying crying woman is), but what he really hates the most is the fact that he can't remember if the person the weeping woman is calling out to ever returned, and he hates how that thought terrifies him to the bone.

* * *

AN: So, I don't know how many of these I'm going to do. We'll just have to wait and see.

also, OMG THE NEW FT CHAPTER THE FEELS OMG F!LUCY REUNITED WITH HER NATSU AND HER FAIRY TAIL UGH IM STILL CRYING!


	4. Breeze

AN: three in one!

* * *

**Rouge.**

4. Breeze

There are times when his mind is starting to wander off to sleep, but he is still aware of the world around him, that he can hear the humming of a lullaby, and feel soft fingers lightly stroke his cheek, but he dismiss it and believes it's just the breeze from the night.

5. Scent

Sting once caught him nose deep in a book and breathing in the scent, loudly. However, the holy dragon slayer said nothing, didn't tease him or laugh, he simply smiled a soft smile, one that said, _"I understand."_

**Sting.**

6. Stargazing

He always loved looking at the stars at night. It fascinated him how there could be _so many _in the sky and how they've kept _burning and surviving _for years and years. Even when the stars finally burned out, their light was still seen, still remembered.

He knows there is a reason for his stargazing, he can't remember it, but he doesn't care.


End file.
